The Best Friend
by Aliiiiiice
Summary: Will a visit from Bones' former best friend and lover remove some painful memories from the past? feelings? will it change something into her relationship with Booth? flashbacks, jealousy... Set after Hannah had just left.
1. Something weird

The Best Friend:

"-Bones!"

It's a messy-haired Bones who shot a glare at him. Apparently, he just had woken her up. Crap.

"-Don't tell me that you've been working the whole night here Bones!" She heaved a sigh, but then frowned. She wasn't a child anymore!

"-Booth, I'm a big girl thanks. I can take care of myself, don't worry. Now if you please could tell me the reason of your visit, I may be able to help you." Booth stood still, reddened, then opent his mouth to finally close it, embarrassed. Brennan, pitiless raised an eyebrow. Damnit she had other things to do than waiting for him to answer.

"-Do you have any new informations about the case?

-Well no, but as I was around I thought that it would be a good idea to bring you at the dinner to eat breakfast." She stared at him, a peculiar look on her face. She strode toward him and without noticing that her move had made him stop breathing she put her hand on his forehead.

"-Do you feel alright Booth? You don't seem to have any fever but you're quite red...

-I am! Good I mean, not red. It might be because I ran a bit before.

-It's weird. I don't think that it's due to that.

-Just drop it Bones. Now, let's go to the Royal Dinner! he said, almost desperate." She was still very close to im and he couldn't bear the proximity anymore. He could smell her delicious scent, see how beautiful her eyes truly were, her smooth skin... Why wasn't she a little less lovely? He had to make a move, say something otherwise he would certainly cross the line. He grabbed her arm.

"-Let's go Bones. You need to eat.

-No Booth. I have work to do.

-And your work will still be here when you'll come back. Besides, I'm sure you haven't eaten since the last time I dragged you to the dinner." She bit her lips. Booth groaned. "I still don't understand why you continue to stare your body, I mean you are a doctor, you should know better than me-" she cut him.

-"Ok. I'm coming with you, just let me take my coat." For a second she had found her overprotective behaviour endearing but now, it was quite infuriating. As usual, he put his hand on her lower back which soothed her immediately.

"-I knew I would find you here!said cheerfully the psychiatric. While Sweets was seating, Booth muttered something about never being in peace and always being studied.

"-Booth! said Brennan, surprised about her partner's nasty behaviour. She had noticed that he was easily on the edge/edgy since Hannah had left him. And she didn't like it.

"-It's okay doctor Brennan. Agent Booth, I work for the FBI it's true, but I'm also your friend.

-Sorry , no psychology?" The young man nodded. 2 seconds later, Brennan's cell phone rang.

"-Brennan. Hello Hodgins." She put her phone oh the table to unable Sweets and Booth to hear it as well.

"-I have some informations about the crime scene! said the scientist, apparently excited by his discovery. I asked to my cute little maggots! and science talked!" Seeing his partner's lost gaze he murmured, explaining "way of talking Bones

-Ah. So? what did your... maggots say to you?

-That I'm the king of the lab'! Judging by the results, the vic' wasn't killed at her home but close to her home.

-So it's not a burglary case!

-A fake break-in...

-Thanks Hodgins!" She was about to hang on when she heard Angela's voice.

"-I finished the victim's portrait and our happy chosen one is- Oh My!

-Angie? Angie are you okay? is the baby okay?

-Yeah I'm great. Just feel a little betrayed right now.

-Why?

-I don't believe what I'm seeing! Bren. Did I do something wrong which pissed you off? when you come back, you can be sure that you won't go out from my office before I have all the informations I need.

-About what? Angie, I don't understand any of this. She looked at Booth, who shrugged, not understanding more than her.

-You didn't tell me that you've met someone!

-What? You must be mistaken Angie." Booth decided to intervene, not liking the way the the conversation turned into.

"-Angela. A name.

-Eh... I don't know, I didn't dare to ask. I'm not used to being shy but it's not everyday that I see such breathtaking specimen who looks exactly like Gaspard Ulliel." everyone around the table could hear Angela's exited voice. And it was infuriating Booth even more. Brennan was about to ask who was that Gaspard Ulliel when she met Booth Booth's glare. He seemed furious and something else she couldn't quite put the finger on. Jealousy thought Sweets.

-"Angie... "She sighed. Slightly exasperated by her best friend's unprofessional behaviour. "When Booth asked a name, he meant to say the victim's.

-Oh yeah. Sorry. Brendon Petts. Freshly divorced, he just got his children's care a few weeks ago. The mother was said violent and deeply depressed." Booth and Brennan stared at each other. Quiet exchange which wasn't unnoticed by the psychiatric who muttered a very silent "interesting" which wasn't that silent judging by the glares he was receiving from both of the partners.

-"Sweetie? What do I do with your mysterious man in your office?

-Angie! You do nothing. You're with Hodgins now" replied her best friend, a bit shocked. Angela chuckled. Then, serious again:

-"Don't you know how much I hate you for having such a skeleton in your closet?

-I don't have any skeletons in my closet Angie." Usually doctor Temperance stayed professional but this time, she could feel -although she didn't believe in gut's feelings-that it was different.

-"Could you describe him Angie?" Booth groaned. Really, he didn't need to hear any of this.

-"It would be my pleasure! So... Tall, tanned, muscular but not too much, dark-haired and charismatic."

-"Is that all? I know plenty of men who could fit into that description." Booth prevent himself from growling.

-"He has beautiful blue eyes, almost as yours. Oh and he has scars on his chest, his shirt slipped so...

Scars... She could only think of someone who had scars on his chest...

* * *

So? did you like it? hate it? please review! I'm not a native english so it would be awesome it you could just take a few seconds and tell me if you saw mistakes,and what they are it would help me a lot! **Thanks**!


	2. Paul

-"He has beautiful blue eyes, almost as yours. Oh and he has scars on his chest, his shirt slipped so...

Scars... She could only think of someone who had scars on his chest.. Without even noticing what she was doing, she clutched at the table, in a desperate attempt not to pass out and closed her eyes, stopping her breath.

-"Bones? Are you alright?" No. She wasn't. "-Angela, we'll call you back later" said Booth just defore hanging on, not letting the artist protest.

-"Doctor Brennab, take a deep breath". She didn't. she was in her bubble.

-"Bones. Temperance. Take a breath please." She finally seemed to react. She opened her eyes, still clutched at the table but slowly breathing again.

"I'm fine Booth." Instead of being reassured, it did the opposite, her voice wasn't steady and strong as usual which worried Booth even more. Then, she stood up and told them that she had to go to the lab' because of personel matters which needed to be solved quickly. She was whitish, as if she was sick and on the point of fainting.

"-Bones. I'll drive you to the Jeffersonian okay?" She nodded. The drive to the Jeffersonian remained quiet all along. Brennan was too concentrated on her breathing and the amount of emotions she had to deal with to put Booth's mind at rest. Arrived, she didn't make a move out of the car, stayed still, her chest rising up and down very fast. Booth turned himself toward her. He felt like kissing her to wipe this worried sick expression on her face but prevent himself from doing so, knowing that she would be even more confused than she was now. So, he just let himself touch her cheek gently and whispered in a soothing voice

-"Whoever is in your office Bones, I'll be by your side." Then, he took her in a gently hug. She smiled and got out of the SUV.

_He _was there.

Alive.

In her office.

He hadn't changed a bit. Well, except that he was far taller and more attractive now and that his hair wasn't as full as in the past. However there was still a doubt in her doubt, she needed to come closer to be sure but she couldn't bring herself to do that. Booth, who was standing beside her seemed to understand and put his hand behind Brennan's back, slowly pulling her forward the man. Hearing heels on the floor the man turned himself to see her, catching her staring at him.

Locking their gaze on each other's they stayed still for seconds, then minutes, doing nothing more than staring at each other.

Both had tears on their cheeks.

All the others surrounding them were looking at them, then looked at something else, sensing how much the quiet exchange between doctor Brennan and the man was intimate. Minutes passed by and then, the man ran toward her. Almost as if she was going to disappear soon if she wouldn't be caught in his arms. The hug they shared was as the earlier moment: intimate and long.

They both were clinging to each other and crying, without saying anything, just enjoying the feel of having the other in their arms. Booth felt a violent pang of pure jealousy hitting his stomach. He felt sick, ill. Watching her Bones, her partner behaves like this with someone else was painful, heartbreaking. He hadn't felt so much pain for years. When they finally drifted apart, Booth was seriously thinking about leaving, struggling between leave and decrease the ache a bit or stay and watch what was going on.

"- Paul. Is that really you?"

Smiling sadly, the man raised his left hand and show his wrist in which was written: Victoria

As a reflect of his own expression, Temperance smiled sadly, still crying. Then she whispered:

"-Our daughter."

"-What!" Booth's stupified voice resonated. Did he hear right? did she really say "our daughter"? did that mean that she had had a daughter? with this man? Where was she? why did he ever meet her? why didn't he hear about her existence?

"-Don't worry Booth, I don't have any hidden daughter". Phiew.

_- "So, are they your only plans for your future? Buying a house and having a daughter?" asked a 17years old Temperance. She was lying on the grass, her head on his chest while he was gently touching her hair, her cheeks, her neck then doing it all over again. Paul was the only one who made her feel loved, unique and safe. He laughed._

_-"Well yeah. The rest isn't important. It sounds so foolish and childish but do I remind you that I don't want anyone's daughter. I want yours. Ours." She said nothing, too moved to say anything without being betrayed by her voice._

_-"Is that so ridiculous to want hapiness?" She didn't say nothing for a while then said, insecurity in her voice:_

_-"And what does make you think that you'll find it with me?_

_-Just call it... a gut feeling" he said. She giggled. _

_-Paul! I don't believe in those things._

_-But I do. I believe in love at first sight, a love who can last an entire life... I have faith. And I'm sure Tempe, that one day you will too. I'll make sure of that. They remainded like this for a while, without saying anything, just enjoying the moment._

_-" I hope you'll let me choose the home's decoration decoration" though he was grinning and chuckling a little, he still was serious."I do not want to be surrounding by skulls while I'm sleeping or taking a shower!"_

_-"Then you'll have no other than letting me choose our... daughter's name" She had said it! Breathtaken a few seconds, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. _

_-"Oh God I love you Tempe" he whispered in her ears. She didn't reply, still unable to say those little words after being with him for two years now. _

_-"You know, I could let you choose a lot of things for her, her bedroom, toys, clothes... but not her name. We choose it together. _

_-Are you aware that we're talking about a child's name that we might have in at least 8 years? And that we might not be together..._

_-SSSSh. Temperance. Just imagine. Me: a famous violonist, you a talented forensic anthropologist. Living in France, in Paris. Or in New-York. Everywhere. You, pregnant with our child. A girl. What name would she have?_

_She said nothing, thinking._

_-A name which reflects us?_

_-What do you think of... Victoria? as a revenge over life in a way. Temperance smiled. He always knew better her feelings and how to convey them in words. The day after, she saw him, the name Victoria tattoued on his skin. _

_-"Are you that sure about the future?_

_-Of course I am. I have faith in us." _

_A few months after nevertheless, he disappeared, vanished, gone. As all her family, he had left her._


End file.
